Nega Friendtchi
Nega Friendtchi (ネガフレンドっち Nega Furendotchi) is Friendtchi's Mirror World counterpart. She is a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She, like Friendtchi is born within the Melody Violin. However, the violin was never bestowed upon this world's Melodytchi. She had been dormant in the violin for years until Nega Spiritchi releases her as the two quickly become friends. At one point, they stumbled across a village. Several thieves attempt to rob them. When one of them injured Nega Friendtchi, she undergoes a personality shift, and fought them with her swords, inavertedly setting the village on fire. From that day, she is known as "The Rampaging Arsonist" She, along with Nega Spiritchi somehow got lost in the Mirror World version of Danville. As they stumbled across Nega Lovelitchi's castle, they are offered to be her assistant, which they accepted. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality She has the same personality as the original Friendtchi. However, when insulted or injured, she eventually shifts into Berserk Swordsman Mode. In this mode, she is sadistic, angry and having an unusual lack of fear. When she reverts to her normal self, she never remember anything that she had done during her personality shift. She eventually discovered this ability during New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena. After the timeskip, she manage to tap to her Berserk Swordsman personality without the need to be insulted or injured. While still having the same drawbacks, she can now fully remember whenever she shift back to her normal self. Physical Appearance She physically resembles Friendtchi. The difference is that her dress and hat are coloured maroon. She bears a black scar besides her right eye. After the timeskip, she sports a goggle on top of her head. She also wear a tophat and a black jacket. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a gothic lolita dress. She no longer wear her tophat and googles, both being replaced by a black Sunday bonnet. Powers and Abilities Berserk Swordsman Mode Whenever she gets insulted or injured through any means, she will undergo a personality shift in which she is a 'rampaging swordsman'. While in this mode, she has access to fire-based abilities, unleashed through her Arsoncalibur. After the timeskip, Nega Friendtchi manage to control her personality shifts. She can now freely transform to her Berserk Swordsman Mode. She can still transform through being insulted and injured as mentioned earlier. Her attack start with the word "arson", which is a term for criminal act that purposely set fire on a property. It is also a reference to her unintetionaly burning a village in the past. Pre-timeskip Abilities * Arson: Dragonborn * Arson: Volcanic Trail * Arson: Everlasting Burn * Arson: Spiraling Fire * Arson: Ring of Fire * Arson: Flaming Vortex Post-timeskip Abilities * Arson: Dragon Flight * Arson: Volcanic Crack * Arson: Spiraling Napalm * Arson: Ring of Blue Flames Relationships to be added.... Background Information *She, alongside Nega Spiritchi are the only FC Hero who came from a different multiverse. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team